The wireless access of users to remote services, such as web, data centers or cloud-based services, is typically not as efficient as it could be. Thus, network optimization technology is often employed. Generally, network optimization techniques attempt to reduce the amount of traffic traveling on a high latency wide area network (WAN). Traditional solutions for performing network optimization fall into one of two categories.
Data compression employs two networking devices that are deployed at two remote segments of the network using compression/decompression techniques in order to reduce the amount of data that travels over the WAN thus increasing the effective throughput seen by the end user located at the edge of the network. Data compression techniques thus require a static deployment topology where both the sender and receiver are located in two different segments of the network, where each segment is served by a compression device and both compression devices use the same protocol.
Data caching employs one or more network devices deployed at each edge of the network acting as a cache proxy and serving the needs of a specific cluster of users in a local area network (LAN). Specific requests from those users on the LAN are first routed to a cache proxy. If the request cannot be fulfilled by the local cache proxy, then the request is forwarded to remote servers via the WAN. Caching techniques are limited to optimizing download traffic that originates from the LAN and cannot be used to optimize upload traffic.
A need remains for network optimization techniques that address the characteristics of Wireless networks, such as high packet loss and mobility. A further need remains for network optimization techniques in a wireless environment that can optimize both download and upload traffic, peer-to-peer traffic, video streaming and a diverse set of protocols that are based on TCP/IP (Transmission Control Protocol/Internet Protocol).